Doctor Love
by CaptainNinnin
Summary: During the last night, the Doctor and River had together they had a child together. Now that child has grown up and is having adventures of his own after his father, the Doctor gave him his TARDIS when he retired and became the Curator. I DO NOT own Doctor Who it is owned by BBC. No copyright infringement intended. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hello, my name is David. And this is my story. I couldn't believe what had happened the last couple of days. I found myself in front of an apartment complex. And I watched as a car pulled into its usual spot and two beautiful women got out. One was a young Japanese woman she couldn't be more than twenty years old. The other was a blonde that looked like she at the very least was of Italian descent. She gathered some groceries from the trunk and started to carry them up some stairs while her young friend looked upset.

"I can't believe this Jessica. Why are you saying this?" the young woman asked the woman who was struggling with the groceries. "I don't trust that man. He hits on any woman that passes by." Jessica said as a bag slipped from her hands. "Did someone drop this?" I asked snatching the bag out of the air before it hit the ground.

"Thanks," Jessica said trying to take it back. "Let me help you, please?" I said. "Thanks...again. This way...uh, what is your name by the way?" Jessica asked. "David Edward Williams. But everybody just calls me David. What are your names?" I asked the two of them. "Jessica Pellegrini and this is one of my roommates and best friends April Matsumoto," Jessica said.

"I don't mean to pry but what was that fight about?" I asked. "She thinks that this guy I really like is just trying to have sex with me. Just because he hits on other women too. But I think he's just teasing me." April said. "I think I agree with _BOTH_ of you," I said with a smile. "Both of us?" they said together stopping in their tracks to look at me. "Well, I agree with you April if you really think that he _IS_ in love with you he could be teasing you.

"But Jessica is right too. Because you're a very beautiful young woman. Why would any man alive want another woman when he has you? And I personally would be cautious of anyone openly flirting with other people. And Jessica and I may be wrong about him. But...it's better that you hate your best friend for a couple of weeks, then your best friend hating the fact that she didn't speak up and you got hurt or worse." I said. "I didn't think about it like that. I'm sorry Hay." April said. "I'm sorry too. He's right. He may truly love you. But I don't think he does." Jessica said.

"I think deep down I know he isn't in love with me. But I wanted to believe he was because...he was my first love. I thought that if I just could get close enough to him that he would see ME. And not just some sex object." April said with a sad look. "And you deserve that. You deserve to be loved and to feel loved by whoever is lucky enough to date you. And trust me when I say this, sometimes it's more important to just be with your best friends and not a romance that just isn't right." I said with a smile.

"Would you like to stay for dinner as a way of thank you?" Jessica said as we reached their door. "She forgot that our roommate Alexandra Garcia or just Alex was going to be gone tonight and got more then we need," April said with a smile. "Sure. But I'm cooking." I said with a smile. "You're **OUR** guest," April said with a smile. "Yes but the truth is the last two days have sucked for me. And these last few minutes have been heaven. So let **ME** thank **YOU** by cooking you both dinner." I said smiling. "Okay," Jessica said as she and April smiled at me.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Jessica asked with a smile on her face after dinner. "Michelangelo, he would've been a great cook, if his hobbies didn't get in the way," I said thinking about him. "Your girlfriend must love that about you," April said with a smile. "I don't have a girlfriend," I said looking at them. "Really?" they both asked kind of shocked. "I know, most everybody I meet thinks that I should be dating someone. Well except my mom and dad. They always say that people want me to find the perfect _WOMAN_ , but I'm destined for the perfect _WOMEN_." I said with a smile.

"What?" they both asked. "It comes from the fact that ever since I was 13 I could attract or arouse two to three women at one time," I explained. "Yeah right," Jessica said skeptically. "You doubt the ladies' man of the universe?" I asked in mock shock. "A bit," Jessica said with a sly smile. "Then how about a demonstration with you and your best friend here?" I asked looking at the two of them. "Alright but if you take this too far I'll cut off your thing and make you eat it," Jessica said looking serious. "Ouch," I said with a wince.

"Well, the first thing I'd do is pick something to do. Since you have such a great pair of legs..." I said taking April's hand and dragging her to her feet. I then went over to the sound system that they had and picked something for us to dance to. And as the music started I turned to April and took her into my arms as we started dancing. "Now while we're dancing there are two things for this to work that are key.

"First I always maintain eye contact with the woman I'm dancing with AND keep the other woman in the corner of my eye. In this case that serves a dual purpose first to make sure that the other woman, the one I'm not dancing with doesn't become jealous or angry and for me to know when I have to start running from Jessica." I joked and they both laughed.

"Second talk to one or both women," I said looking at April as we talked. "About what?" April asked as I twirled her around as we danced. "Anything really. But my favorite topic is the pets that I have had." I said. "What did you have?" Jessica asked smiling. "Two German Shepherds Duke and Big Jake or Jake. Both were named after John Wayne, my adopted mother loved his movies. And a pure white cat that I named Snowflake, as well as some goldfish that I really can't remember their names." I said with a smile. "Both April and I are dog people ourselves. But Alex would have one of each like you." Jessica said with a sad smile. "Then why don't you have a pet?" I asked looking around. "The landlord doesn't allow pets," April said sadly.

"You said _'adopted mother'_ , you were adopted?" Jessica asked looking at me. "Yes. Both my birth parents left me with two people that they knew and loved and asked them to adopt me and raise me as their son. Why do you ask?" I asked. "All three of us were adopted because all of our parents died," April said sadly. "How did they die?" I asked looking sorry to hear that. "An eighteen wheeler crashed into oncoming traffic and all three of our parents were in the way. That's how we met and became such good friends." Jessica said also sadly. "I'm sorry. My adopted father died in 2011 and my mother died in 2014." I said thinking about them. "What from?" April asked looking sad as we danced. "He was 87 years old and she was 81, and it was natural causes," I said to them sadly.

"Now I think I have one of you or both of you on the line so to speak. The last step is to push the two of you over the edge. There are several ways to do this, but the sure fire way is this." I said pulling April into my body and giving her a passionate kiss. Jessica stood up and walked over to us and forcefully pulled us apart. Then she planted a very passionate kiss on me.

"Damn it I need you inside me." Jessica moaned taking off her shirt. She had been trying to deny that she had been getting hotter and hotter for me but now she couldn't stop herself and wanted to make love to me now. "And me," April said reaching behind her and unzipping her dress letting it fall to the floor. She hadn't been fighting off her growing arousal the way Jessica had but seeing Jessica kiss me was more than enough to make her feel the same lust as Jessica right now.

I undid their bras as they practically tore off my clothes. Seeing them topless made me realize one thing: _This is going to be the greatest sex I've ever had._ I kissed April while Jessica worked her way down my body kissing my chest and stomach as she went down and undid my pants and let them fall to the floor and kicked them off all the way. She quickly rolled down my underwear and started to give me oral sex while I continued to kiss April while I playfully played with her panties.

After a few moments, Jessica stood back up and quickly gave April a kiss slipping her her tongue. They then lead me over to the couch and pushed me onto it. April rolled down her soaked panties as Jessica removed her pants and her own soaked panties. The two of them kissed one more time again slipping the other there tongues. The three of us then spent the next two and half hours in erotic bliss trading between Jessica and April until all three of us climaxed with a scream of pleasure.

"Well, that happened," Jessica said sitting next to me with my arm around her. "Uh-huh," April said nuzzling up to me with my other arm around her. "I thought you would _'cut off my thing and make me eat it'_ if I went too far?" I asked with a smile. "Well, I was the one that started this. And I'm also the one that will be _'eating'_ your thing...again." Jessica said with a smile and gave me a kiss. "If that's alright with you?" she asked playfully.

"That sounds like fun. So I hope that means you two would like to have round two?" I asked. "Definitely." they both said and started to kiss my neck. "Wait," I said pushing them off me though that was the last thing I really wanted to do at the moment. "What is it?" April asked concerned that she had done something wrong. "Well, the truth is that you two are quite possibly the greatest lovers I may ever have. So I want you two to be the first women I have ever made love to where I live." I said caressing their cheeks. "Round one our place, round two yours?" April asked with a smile. "Yep," I said smiling at her. "Sounds like a plan," Jessica said giving me a kiss.

"So you've never brought anyone home with you before?" April asked clinging to my arm as we walked. "No. I never wanted anything more than a 'wham, bam, thank ya, ma'am'." I said smiling at her. Hearing that I might want more than just sex from her made her smile more broadly. "Then why now?" Jessica asked holding my other hand. "Well, I just went through something that made me stop and think: Do I want to have a family one day? And the answer is of course yes. I want to have a family, I want to have kids with however many women that are crazy enough to fall for this ugly mug of mine." I said and both of them gave me a squeeze.

"And I just couldn't have that if I kept having a 'wham, bam, thank ya ma'am' lifestyle," I said smiling at the both of them. "And why us?" April asked with a smile. "I could say that it's because what I told you back at your apartment about you both being the greatest lovers that I have ever had. But the truth is that I think that I could have a future with the two of you for some reason." I said with a smile. This caused the both of them to smile at me. "Anyway, we're here," I said stopping in front of a building with a blue phone box in front of it.

The two of them started to drag me to the building. They clearly wanted to make love again after this conversation. "Where are you taking me?" I asked confused. "To your apartment stupid," Jessica said looking at me. "I don't live in an apartment in this building," I said as they let go of me confused. "I live in here," I said walking to the blue phone box patting the side fondly. "You're joking right?" April asked looking at me like she couldn't believe that the man that she had just made love to a few hours before was either homeless, nuts or both. "Wait until you see the inside before you knock it," I said snapping my fingers and the doors opened on their own.

Shocked by that, they timidly walked inside. "Whoa." they both said as they backed out. Then the two of them began to inspect the outside of the phone box while I smiled at this. " _It's bigger on the inside._ " all three of us said together after we walked inside and the girls looked around. "This is my TARDIS," I explained walking in front of them opening my arms wide displaying the TARDIS.

"Your WHAT?" Jessica asked as April went to the circular control panel in the center of the room to look at it as Jessica look at the "living area" that I had a few feet away with books, DVD's, Blu-Rays, and bunch of strange looking things that looked like they were some type of media that they had never seen before all displayed in bookcases with doors on them. And there was also a TV bolted to the wall for some reason. "The TARDIS. It stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. It's a spaceship, which can travel through time." I explained with a smile.

"Why does it look like a phone booth on the outside?" Jessica asked looking at all the things in those bookcases more closely. "Not a PHONE BOOTH. But a Police Public Call Box. This TARDIS once belonged to my father and he landed in 1963 London. And the TARDIS uses a chameleon circuit to blend in with her surroundings this is to hide itself. And in 1963 London everywhere you went you would see call boxes used by the police to hold criminals until a wagon could come and pick them up. Anyway, it got stuck like that and my father and I like it like that." I explained with a smile.

"Your father built this?" April asked as she looked at all the dials, switches and for some reason an old fashion typewriter that was built into the control panel. She wanted to touch it but as she listened to me she started to get afraid of touching anything thinking that with one wrong button push she could send us back to the dinosaurs. "No, he didn't build it. They are grow-" I started but stopped when one of the levers switched all by itself. And the whole place started to jerk and shake.

"What the hell is happening?" Jessica yelled as she and April clung to railings around the control panel. Jessica also saw why everything was either shut uptight or bolted down in the "living area as that was shaking just as bad as they were with everything in the bookcases wanting to get loose. "It's the TARDIS it's taking off," I said stumbling to the control panel. "But I didn't touch anything!" April yelled. "It's doing it on its own," I said making it to the control panel. " _ **ON IT'S OWN!**_ " both girls yelled clinging to the railings. "Well...yeah the TARDIS is alive after all. Where are you taking us old girl?" I asked trying to read the control panel that was shaking.

Then everything came to a rest. I looked at the console and was shocked at what I saw. "What is it?" Jessica asked seeing my face. "Well I don't mean to alarm you or April but...we're not anywhere," I said double checking the console. "What do you mean we're not anywhere?" April demanded. "Well according to the console we just flew through a crack in the universe and we landed in some kind of no-place," I said looking at the panel in shock. "How can there be a crack in the universe?" Jessica asked shocked by that info alone.

"Well, it's a long story about my father. But to sum up, some guys blew up the universe by blowing up the TARDIS. My father put everything right again by rebooting the universe." I said thinking about some of the things that my father had done over the years. "Wait...yes of course," I said running to the doors and opening them. "Yes, I thought so. We're not in some kinda no-place...but we are in some kind of trouble. Could you please put your gun down?" I said and that made the girls look at the scene in the doorframe of the TARDIS. There was a beautiful Asian lady holding a gun pointed straight at my head. "Not until you tell me why you're in my father's TARDIS." she said. " _What?_ " I asked in shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You heard me why are you inside my father's TARDIS?" she asked again. "Wait is your father the Doctor?" I asked putting my hands in the air very comically. "You know him?" she asked. "Yes in a manner of speaking," I said and she put down her gun. "You're not him though right?" she asked looking at me. This confused Jessica and April. "Why would she ask him that?" April asked in a whisper.

"Because the Doctor who stole this TARDIS thousands of years ago can regenerate and change his appearance," she said looking at them. "Yes, he can. And she thought that I was him because I was the first one of us to open these doors." I said looking at them. "I'm sorry..." she said looking very depressed as she backed out of the TARDIS doorframe.

"What is the matter?" Jessica asked seeing the girls face as she and April followed me outside of the TARDIS with April closing the door behind her. "It's just my father told me if I ever needed him all I had to do was make a wish and he would show up. I need him now and he didn't come. I think something bad has happened to him." she said sliding down the wall on the verge of tears. I knelt down and wiped a tear that had fallen down her cheek away.

"That's not it," I said to her. "How can you be so sure? What was he doing when you last saw him?" she asked looking at me. I looked at her wondering what I should tell her because I had just left the Doctor before I met Jessica and April but just not _**HER**_ Doctor. "The last time I saw him was when he gave me the TARDIS," I said going with the truth. This made the girls look at each other. They both knew that I was telling the girl the truth by the way that I was telling her. But they both knew that I had said the TARDIS was _**MY**_ father's and they could tell that I was telling the truth about that too. So how could it also be her father's, but they also knew that this girl didn't need these types of questions right now.

"Why did he give _**YOU**_ the TARDIS?" she asked looking at me. "Spoilers," I said with a smile referring to one of the Doctor's rules. The only thing is that that rule didn't really apply here. "Excuse me?" Jessica asked. The girl smiled at the confusion on the faces of the girls. "You haven't been traveling with him for long have you?" she asked with a smile. "I just met them a few hours ago. And they just stepping into the TARDIS for the first time when the TARDIS dragged us here. I'll explain the rule later." I said with a smile.

"Why did the TARDIS drag you here?" she asked. "Because whenever anyone makes a wish to see the Doctor if you don't reach the psychic paper you reach the TARDIS itself. And she's very clever and rerouted that wish and dragged me and these women here. She obviously thinks that we are the ones you need and not the Doctor." I said trying to be very comforting to the girl. "The one that gave the TARDIS is his future self, right? So what is he doing right now?" she asked me. "You know him he rarely talks about his past. But knowing him he's probably pissing off Queen Victoria again. I don't know why but that's what he likes doing in his off time." I added with a goofy look at her.

"My name is David. And these two lovely women here are Jessica Pellegrini and her best friend April Matsumoto." I said introducing the three of us. "Alicia Long," she said as we both stood up. "Now show me what you need us to do," I said giving her a look once over. _Damn, I never looked this hot when I was a woman._ I thought to myself. I didn't say it out loud because I knew it would cause some confusion with all three girls. Which I figured there already was with what Alicia had said to us about her father.

She then took us into a room full of computers. And there was also a group of strange looking people. "I thought you said you were bringing an army." a guy wearing a uniform asked. "She promised you the equivalent of an army." another man said to him. "So you regenerated Doctor. I'm not sure I like it," he said to me. "I'm sorry I'm not the Doctor. When she called the Doctor it was rerouted and the TARDIS dragged the three of us to this facility. So what is the problem that brings us here today?" I asked trying to place all of these people because I knew them from somewhere but I didn't know where.

"This is the problem," Alicia said taking me to one of the computers. She pulled up an image of a giant reptile like thing. "These things have been showing up all over the world. No one knows what they are. And anyone who tries to attack them gets a beat down, even Crimson Wings." Alicia said. "The _Crimson Wings_?" April asked. "Yeah, you know Earth's giant mecha wielding protectors," I said with a wink to tell her that everything was alright and I would explain everything later. Alicia saw the wink and made a mantel note to ask me about that later.

"So we are in a Crimson Wing base right now. I've never been in one before." I said to everyone. "Okay, ladies here is one rule that I'll tell you now. If you have an idea on how to stop something like this no matter how absurd the idea is don't be afraid to speak up." I said looking at them with a smile. "But the more pressing matter is that you have an outbreak of Mara on this planet. And I've never seen it on a scale this big before." I said to myself more than everyone else.

"What are these _'Mara'_?" one of the pilots of the mecha asked. "Well, the thing about humanity is that they have created some of the most beautiful creations in the universe. Throughout time and space, it is always the case. But humanity has always created the most disgusting disturbing and vile things of the universe. When you concentrate all of humanity worst aspects the Mara are born. The Doctor fought it years ago and banished it." I said.

"How did he banish them?" the pilot that spoke before asked. "Not THEM, IT. There was only one of them then. There are at least 100 all over the world." I said. "Wait you said that _**YOU'VE**_ never saw them on this scale before. Have you fought them before?" the one who has clearly traveled with the Doctor said I now recognized him his name is Phil Thompson he was the leader of the Crimson Wings. "Yes, one or two," I said. "And how did you deal with them?" Alicia asked. "I'm older then what I look. And I've been through hell in my time. I had at the time I had enough dark and nasty thoughts to overfill them and made them explode." I said.

"How old are you?" April asked. "Let's see," I said thinking about it. "I'm, uh, four hundred and twenty-four I think. It's been a while since I counted." I said to them. "Who can you be that old?" one of the pilots asked. "Spoilers." Alicia and I said at the same time. "Anyway, that's why none of you can beat them up. Whenever you get close to them you feed them. And then there is always the possibility that one of us can get possessed by them. And with you using those fancy suits...it could get messy." I said to them.

"So what you're saying is that we are screwed," Thompson said looking at me. "Not yet. Get me CCTV footage of any of the Mara attacks." I said. Alicia pulled up some footage of the Mara attacking New York City. "It's just what I thought," I said to everyone. "What?" Jessica asked. "These Mara aren't pure Mara they've been created," I said. "How can you tell?" Alicia asked.

"Well, when you were watching the footage of the attack you missed the obvious thing. Look at the background of the attack." I said to her. "Wait that guy. He isn't afraid of it. He's just watching. Hang on." Alicia said pushing a few buttons on another computer. "And he has been seen at five Mara attacks. How did we miss this?" Alicia asked looking at everyone. "You're surrounded by pudding brain humans. Hiii." I said with a big mock smile. "You say that like you're not human, " one of the pilots said looking at me. "I'm not. Well, technically I'm half human on my mother's side. Well technically she wasn't human either but her parents were human." I said to everyone and Alicia listened extra carefully to all this.

"Ok. Putting that aside, how can we put a stop to this?" Thompson asked. "First we need to know who this is," I said. "I can run facial recognition but that would take a couple of hours," Alicia said. "I can fix that," I said pulling out a screwdriver. "Is that a Sonic Screwdriver?" Alicia asked with a smile. "Yes. The TARDIS gave it to me. Try it now." I said after using it on the computer. And within seconds it spit out a match.

"Ok now that we know who this guy is Alicia you and I need to go and track this guy down. And while we do that the Crimson Wings have to evacuate anywhere these Mara are. The more people there are the more powerful the Mara become. And for all, we know they're using that power to create more. So are the Earths mightiest heroes up for the job?" I asked and they're faces showed that they were.

"Thompson, you traveled with the Doctor right?" I asked looking at him. "Yes," he said looking at me. "I'm leaving these women in your care. And if anything happens to me try getting in contact with the Doctor so he can get PROTOCOL 9 working. You know what that means just figure out how to do it." I said to him. "Ok," he said knowing what I wanted him to do. "I want to be with you," April said to me. "I'm sorry but you can't come with me, not this time," I said giving her a kiss. "You better come back to us do you hear me," Jessica said to me giving me a kiss.

"Are they your girlfriends?" Alicia asked as we walked through the back ally of New York where Ethan Gray the guy who we saw on the video was said to live. I could tell she was fishing to see who I really was because she thought she had an idea of who I was but she wanted more to confirm it. "Well, I do hope they want the job," I said to her with a smile. " _ **REALLY?**_ " she said with a look on her face. "What?" I asked seeing the look on her face. "It's just that you don't look like you could _**SATISFY**_ both of them. If you get my drift?" she mocked with a smile.

I knew she was baiting me. She wanted to see how I would react to her saying that because of who she thought I was. "You doubt the ladies' man of the universe?" I said to her with a smile on my face. At that moment there was a shot that would have hit Alicia. But I had seen the laser tripwire just a matter of nanoseconds before she triggered it. I pulled her to my body as the gun went off. She hadn't heard the bullet that went whizzing past her because of something that she had been feeling.

It was the action that I had just done and that was something that she hadn't expected and she became lost in lust that she hadn't even realized that she was developing for me. Before she could realize what she was doing she kissed me deeply and passionately. At first, I was trying to stop her but then she moaned into my mouth when I put my hands on her waist to push her away. And that was the thing that pushed me over the edge and made me give in to the lust I had been feeling for her as well.

I pulled her shirt over her head while she started to unbuckle my pants. Then there were two hands on our shoulders we looked up and there were Jessica and April staring at us. Before we could start explaining ourselves Jessica kissed me and April kissed Alicia both were deep and passionate. When Jessica was done with me she looked at Alicia who had just broken apart from April and kissed her too. April came over to me and did the same thing with me. Both were just as passionate as the first.

I had never been as turned on as I was in that moment. I had to be inside one of these lovely ladies so I removed what clothes I had to so that I could start making love to Alicia. While I was doing that the girls were taking off the rest of their clothes kissing the entire time. The only thought going through anyone's head was: _How can I make this last forever?_ And as the four of us climaxed we were in heaven.

"That was amazing," Alicia said giving each of us a light and sweet kiss in turn after getting dressed. "I agree. But what are you two doing here? We agreed that you should stay at the base." I said zipping up my pants. "We were then the thought about you two alone together made us sneak out and follow you. But when we saw you two kissing after the exchange that you had. Damn. I thought you got me excited at the apartment but this was on a whole other level. So I thought GO WITH IT. And I'm sure glad I did." April said with a smile giving me a kiss. "Same here," Jessica said with a smile.

I smiled at the three of them I couldn't believe the day that I was having first I made love to Jessica and April. Then I had a foursome with them and Alicia. And because I knew who Alicia really was I almost had to laugh. "For the record, I wasn't trying to turn anyone on. You tripped a laser tripwire that caused a gun to go off. I pulled you to me to save your life." I said with a smile. Alicia smiled in her embarrassment, but you could also tell that she didn't regret what she had done for a single second. "Now I think that we should go with Ethan Gray. After all, he is pointing a gun at us. Did you enjoy the show, Ethan?" I asked turning around seeing Ethan with a gun.

He brought us to his laboratory to show us how brilliant he was. "You people shouldn't be trying to stop me you should be trying to help me," he said with a look of superiority. "How do you figure that?" Alicia asked. "The Union is coming," he said with look like he was trying to impress upon us the severity of the situation. "And what is the 'Union'?" Jessica asked. "The Union is the joining of the universes greatest threats," he said looking at us. "And?" I asked unimpressed. "What do you mean _'AND'_?" he yelled. "What is the Union going to do?" Alicia asked clearly trying to appease the man.

"No one knows exactly. All we know is that they're coming. And when they join together no universe will ever be the same again." he said looking at the girl that could clearly see what was happening here. "Wait you don't know? All they could end up doing is stopping taco Tuesday throughout the universes. Wait now that I think about it if they stop taco Tuesday they should be destroyed in the most painful ways imaginable." I said crushing something imaginary in my fists. It was clear that I was mocking him and I made sure that it was.

"Will you shut up? We need to know how he's making the Mara." Alicia whispered to me. "Oh, we don't need him to stop the Mara that are attacking the planet," I said loudly making sure that he heard me. "Why are you calling them the Mara? No one can stop my Rage Beasts," he said in a very gloating voice.

"Oh. My. God. You're not just a pudding brain human. You're a jumbo cup pudding brain human, with mixed nuts on top even." I said covering my eyes. "You're making fun of me?" he asked. "Was I going too fast for you? Ok. I. Think. You. Are. An. Idiot." I said slowly making sure that he could clearly see that I was mocking him this time. "Let's see if you can mock this?" he said pushing a button calling all the Mara here to this spot. The roof was peeled off and there they were all the Mara that he had created towering over us.

"Thank you. That's all I needed." I said quickly pulling out the sonic screwdriver pointing it a machine in the corner. There was a whirring sound coming from the sonic screwdriver and some sparks started to come off the machine. "Get down," I said grabbing all three girls and dragging them down to the floor. And it was just in time too. The machine started to work in overdrive and then sent a wave of energy at the Mara, which made them explode. And not long after that, the Crimson Wings showed up while the guy was still in shock that some random guy had stopped his plans.

"When he brought us through to that room I noticed that machine. And I'm very clever. The machine can contain negative emotions; anger, hatred, etc., etc. He would then release it in controlled doses creating a Mara. He would send that Mara to gather more negative emotional energy to create more. I sent that energy into all the Mara exploding them all in one shot." I said to everyone.

"How did you get him to summon all the Mara?" one of the pilots asked with a smile. "Simple he made him mad. He was amazing. And you weren't bad taking down the bad guy either." Alicia said with a smile whispering that last bit into my ear as she gave me a kiss on the cheek. "There are only two ways to make someone do something that they don't want to do. Sweet talk him or get him angry and he'll do whatever you want. And I have always found that last one to work very well." I said with a smile.

"Yes. I've always found that to be effective myself too." this old man said walking into the room. "You. What are you doing here?" I asked knowing who he was right away. "I'm here to say goodbye to my daughter. After all, you're about to take her away with you," he said approaching Alicia. "Who are you?" she asked. "He's the Doctor," I said still shocked at what he had said. "How do you know that?" Alicia asked me. "He should know he's your brother after all." the Doctor said. " _ **WHAT?!**_ " everyone yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Okay, it is official no matter what universe you're from you can...piss me off. _**WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT? YOU'RE CONFUSING THE HELL OUT OF EVERYONE. ESPECIALLY AFTER**_ _ **ALICIA**_ _ **,**_ _ **JESSICA**_ _ **,**_ _ **APRIL**_ _ **, AND I HAD SEX OUT THERE. AND YOU KNOW IT IS NOT TRUE.**_ Why?" I asked exasperatedly. He smiled at me as I talked. Everyone just watched as I yelled at this old man with only two people realizing who I was yelling at. Thompson and Alicia. But while Thompson was shocked that Alicia had a "brother", Alicia was shocked for another reason.

"Well if the roles were reversed would he make it easy on my daughter?" he asked me with a smile. "No. Obviously, he wouldn't." I said with a sigh. "Wait. Is he her brother?" Thompson asked clearly confused. "No, I'm not. Alicia, I think I should tell you who I really am." I said to her. "You're me from another universe," she said with a smile. "No. I'm you from another universe...wait what? You already figured it out?" I asked now I was confused.

"Yes, we all figured it out when we got back to the base. We all started talking about everything that has happened to all of us both before and after we met." Alicia said with a smile looking at me. "And we talked about what you said before we landed here," April said looking at me with a smile. "You told us that the TARDIS was _YOUR_ fathers'. But then Alicia said that the TARDIS was _HER_ fathers'." Jessica said with a smile.

"And then there is the fact that I am a huge fan of the television show called Mech Protectors. And starting clockwise there is the real Phil Thompson leader of the Crimson Wings and a few of his pilots in this room." April said with a smile. "So somehow we had landed someplace that those characters are real living breathing people. And that means one thing." Jessica said smiling at Alicia. "You three landed in another universe," Alicia said smiling back at her.

"And on top of that. You are a lot like this man standing in front of us. And I could never see him have a child with anyone other than my mother. But my mother couldn't have another child so you _**COULDN'T**_ be my brother." Alicia said looking at everyone in the room to tell them that I was not her brother. "I had thought that you were me once I had accepted my regenerative capabilities," Alicia said going over to April. "Then I let it slip that the _Crimson Wings_ were _**characters on a television show**_ where we come from," April said with a my bad smile.

"That was when I had the idea that we had landed in another universe where all these characters were real," Jessica said looking at me. "And that's when it all started to click together. And we started to realize that they were from another universe and that I was more than likely this universes version of you." Alicia said with a smile. "You three are the most remarkable women I have ever met in my life," I said giving each a kiss on the cheek.

"Does this mean that we are not pudding brain humans then?" April joked with a smile. I laughed a little. "I'll let you in on a little secret," I said with a smile. "And what secret is that?" Jessica asked with a smile. "I absolutely love most pudding brain humans," I said with a smile. They smiled at me and we all shared a group hug.

"But there is one thing that is bothering me. Why are you telling us that he is going to take me to his universe? I mean you are not my Doctor; you are one from the distant future. So by telling us that I'm going to go with him makes it a fixed point. There is no changing it now I have to go with him." Alicia said. "That's been bothering me too. Why did you do that?" I asked looking at the old man.

"Why is that bothering you?" one of the pilots asked. "Thompson it's your turn to explain time travel to the...intellectually challenged," I said with a smile. He smiled. "Is it always my turn?" he asked with a laugh. "Some people are lucky like my old friend." the Doctor said with a smile and a similar laugh.

"That's been bothering me for a while. Why do you both act like your not human?" one of the pilots asked? "Well I'm half human," I said with a smile. "We're three-quarters human." Alicia corrected me. "We'll leave you alone while I go explain everything to them. And have you seen a mirror recently?" Thompson said taking the pilots outside so that we could finish our talk alone with just the girls, the Doctor and I.

He waited for them to leave the room before he spoke again. He leaned in closer and spoke into my ear in a whisper and said something to me; all the while making sure the girls couldn't hear him. "And I know you are afraid of that. So now you CAN'T escape it. And it will be fantastic." he said looking at me. He patted my arm and walked over to his daughter. "Alicia you are so much like your mother. Don't worry you'll see younger versions of me again and meet my counterpart, his father too. So this isn't goodbye." he said placing a hand on her cheek with a smile.

"But it is for you isn't it?" she said with tears forming in her eyes as she took her father's hand still resting on her cheek. "One thing I've learned sweetie is that everything that has a beginning has an end. No matter how much we don't want it to come. And who knows. Who knows?" he said placing one finger on his nose then he started to walk away. I took Alicia into my arms as she started to cry and the other girls came over to comfort her too.

"Are we back in our own universe?" April asked as she exited the TARDIS. "Yes, according to the control panel," I said having exited myself with Jessica and Alicia right behind me. "Do you know where we are? When we are?" Alicia asked with a smile as we looked around. "Earth definitely. The year may be a little fuzzy. I think it's 2124. No hang on, 2024." I said looking around us. "How can you confuse two different centuries?" Jessica asked looking at me with a look of whimsical disbelief. "You'd be surprised how many years are like that," Alicia assured her.

"And we are in Japan," I said looking around seeing all of the Japanese writing around us. "Wait if any of us should know Japanese writing it's me," April said looking at me, she, of course, was right her parents had come over from Japan before she was born and she spoke and read it fluently. "But all the signs are in English. So how can this be Japan?" she asked looking at me.

"That's the TARDIS it gets in your head and translates everything around us. Both the written and spoken word." Alicia said with a smile. "You may know how to speak and read Japanese fluently but growing up in America made your first language English," I said with a smile. "So if I spoke Japanese right now everyone could understand me?" she asked impressed. "You already are sweetie," Alicia said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "She's right you are. We all are in fact." I said with a smile.

We had landed in the back alley of some shopping district. The girls were looking around us. "I wish I brought some money," April said eyeing a dress that would look great on her. I went over to an ATM and pulled out the sonic screwdriver and used it on it. And in two seconds several hundred thousand dollars in yen shot out to my waiting hand. "You were saying?" I said with a smile. "I don't know if that was stealing or you just showing off?" April said with a smile. "A little bit of both," I said with a smile.

After that, the girls started to head off to try some of the clothes on. Some of the outfits looked so good on them I hoped that I would be able to take them off of them later. That's when I spotted a Japanese woman staring at us. She was very attractive but she wouldn't stop staring at us. After about five minutes of this, she decided to come up to us. "It's about time that you showed up again," she said still staring at me when she talked. "Okay, sorry for the wait," I said in confusion, but this wasn't the first time being a time traveler came to bite me in the butt. "That's okay. But you better make it up to me," she said giving me a kiss. "All of you," she said looking around at everyone else too.

She took us to a secluded area where none of the other shoppers could see or hear us. She kissed me again. And for some reason, the girls and I were enthralled by this woman. Before any of us knew what we were doing we had removed all of our clothes and were standing in this back alley naked. I was kissing her, Jessica was behind her kissing her neck, Alicia was on her knees licking and sucking on both our genitalia making sure that I was as hard as a rock for the sex to come and April was her knees too. She was behind this woman and had her tongue shoved deep into this woman's ass.

All of this was just too much for me I needed to be inside her. Alicia seemed to know this and kissed up this woman's body then started to suckle her breasts. She gave me a look and a wink as if to say "do it, baby, make her ours". I didn't waste any time and started to make love to the woman. And when we climaxed one thought was in everyone's head: _I need them, ALL of them, in my life forever._

"That was amazing." the woman said giving each of us a kiss. "But still not as good as the last time," she said almost nonchalantly as we finished getting dressed. "'Last time'?" Alicia asked her. "Yeah, last time. You know about a week ago. You four came in and rocked my world. I still don't know how you did some of the things that you did to me. Oh, I almost forgot to keep my promise; I'm Goto Eri pleased to meet you." she said giving us a bow in greetings.

"I still don't know why you wanted me to do that but anything for the people that have become the greatest lovers I have ever had," she said looking at each of us with a smile. "What are you talking about?" April asked looking confused. "Why are you confused? I'm only doing what you wanted." Eri said confused herself. "What do you mean what we wanted?" Jessica asked. "What's with you? I know you said that the next time that I see you that the four of you would be acting strange but the jokes over." Eri said a little agitated now.

At this point, there was a scream coming from the shopping district that we were in just an hour before when Eri dragged us into this back alley. "What was that?" Eri asked. "I don't know but we're going to find out," I said with a smile taking her hand as all of us started to run towards the scream. "Shouldn't we be trying to avoid places where someone is screaming?" she asked as we all rounded a corner. All four of us had matching smiles as we ran. "That's for normal people." Jessica joked. "And ever since David came into our lives we're not normal anymore," April said with a smile and Alicia started to giggle at that as we ran.

When we got back to the shopping district there was a lot of noise. It sounded like a hydraulic lift going up and down. And we also saw several silver men all around the shopping district. They were grabbing people and dragging them away. Most were screaming and trying to get away from them. "Cybermen," I said seeing all of this. "You are aware of Cyber-units. You may be of some intelligence. Scan commencing." the closest Cyberman said in a robotic voice. "You might not want to do that," I said to it.

"Scans indicate that you are of mixed parentage. Half human and half... _ **TIME LORD**_." it said. "Wow, you didn't blow up. Your scanners are getting better." I joked. "You are not compatible. You will be DELETED." it said. I pulled out a gun from a back pocket. But the gun was the size of a small cannon. "I thought it might come to that," I said as I pulled the trigger blowing the Cyberman up.

"How did you fit that in your back pocket?" Eri asked looking at the gun. "Time Lord jeans, the pockets are bigger on the inside. But we might want to run." I said slipping it back into my pocket with some difficulty. "Why's that?" Alicia asked looking at me. "Because that thing only had one shot in it. Its battery life sucks." I said as we started to run. But we didn't get more than a few feet away from the spot where the Cyberman fell when we were surrounded by at least 10 more Cybermen.

"You have destroyed Cyber-unit. You are a hostile element you will be DELETED. The others will be converted into Cyber form." One said with a robotic voice. "Scans indicate that only one of the Japanese females are compatible for the conversion to Cyber form. The others will be DELETED." another said after doing a scan on all of us.

After they said that there was a commotion of Cybermen trying to separate Eri from the rest of us. As they grabbed her Alicia reached into her pocket and pulled out a Vortex Manipulator. "Grab my hand!" she yelled as she reached out for Eri's stretched out hand. But she missed by just fractions of an inch. It was too late for a second attempted she had already activated the Vortex Manipulator and it was in the process of teleporting us somewhere I didn't know where.

The next thing I knew we were in the TARDIS and Alicia was screaming because she had missed Eri's hand. Both Alicia and I knew that Eri was on her way to a Cyber-conversion sight for full conversion to become a Cyberman. And there was nothing that we could do about that. "What is that thing?" April asked as her mind raced trying to come to grips with what just happened. "A Vortex Manipulator, it allows me to teleport and travel through time like the TARDIS. It was my mothers'; my father gave it to me when he told me that she had died in The Library. I don't know why we were teleported to the TARDIS though." she said trying to not blame herself for not reaching Eri's hand and failing.

"Our fathers think alike," I said pulling out my own Vortex Manipulator. "When he told me about what happened to my version of our mother he gave me her Vortex Manipulator too. And they are hard-wired to teleport us to the TARDIS if no coordinates are set. But that's not important right now. They have Eri and are on the way to convert her into a Cyberman." I said starting to think and pace.

"What were those things that took her?" April asked. "They're Cybermen. Their humans but they have removed everything that makes them human and put themselves into a metal shell. And that's what they want to do to Eri." Alicia said looking around for any straw to grab. "Can't we just go back in time and save her?" Alicia asked already knowing the answer but having to ask the question anyway. "You know these are already established events we can't go back into our own time stream and change things," I said to her. "Damn it," she said slamming her fist on to a railing.

"Wait if they are human why were the two of us not compatible with them?" Jessica asked. Alicia then realized the same thing and looked at me. "Spoilers," I said. I didn't have the energy to lie to them right now. "What does that mean?" April asked. "It means that he knows something about your future. And you will have to wait to find out what. And it's real this time it's not like when he pulled that card with me back at the Crimson Wings base. And I know what's going through your heads so please drop it for now." Alicia said with a smile.

"' _Going through your heads'_? That's it." I yelled and went to the console and started to flip switches and push buttons. "What are you doing? We can't leave Eri!" Alicia said looking at me. "Do you remember the rules of time travel?" I asked her. "Yeah," she said confused. "Then you know when we can go back and mess with our own time streams," I said with a smile. She realized where we going. "Where are we going?" Jessica asked. "We're going to go have sex with Eri," Alicia said with a smile. " **WHAT?!** " both girls asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I don't understand how is having sex with Eri going to save her?" April asked as we walked up the same street in Japan that we had met her for the second time. We had landed in the same spot that we had left too but it was about a week in the past. I was trying to find Eri hoping that she was there. She never said that we wanted her to meet us there and she acted like she had run into us by accident. So I hoped that she was just a regular here. But I hadn't seen her yet.

"Like my father, I don't normally talk about what I have planned. But please Eri's life _**is**_ on the line if we don't have sex with her here and now. So when we find her let me do the talking but when I give the signal Alicia do what we talked about when we left the TARDIS. And when it comes to the sex if there is anything that you remotely think can be sexually arousing do it. We have to make this time the best sex that she has ever had." I said looking around and finally seeing her. I was right she was a regular here. She worked at a bookstore. She looked exceptionally cute right now as she straightened up a stack of books.

 _Ok, here we go._ I thought to myself as I approached her. "Excuse me do you work here?" I asked her. "Yes, how may I help you?" she asked me with a smile. "Well, these lovely ladies and I are in the mood for a good romance story. Do you have any in mind?" I asked with a smile. "I might have the book for you," she said with a smile as she dug out a book for us. "It is a wonderful love story. It features action, suspense, and a brilliantly written love triangle," she said handing me a copy of the book that she wanted us to read.

"I never understood that," I said looking at the books back cover. "Understood what?" she asked with a confused smile. "Love triangles. Why don't people just learn from people like us?" I said with a smile looking at her. "What do you mean?" she asked. "It's simple...Eri," I said making a show of looking at her name tag for her name. "These three lovely ladies and I are in a very happy relationship with each other," I said with a smile.

She looked at the four of us and blushed a little. "Y-You mean?" she asked. "We enjoy each others company on a physical level? Yes, we do." I said looking at her. She looked at the girls and blushed a little. "Does the bookstore worker find my girlfriends attractive?" I playfully teased her. This caused her to blush a little bit more. That's when I gave the signal to Alicia. She went up to Eri and placed her hands on her face and pulled her into a kiss.

Eri backed away from Alicia and went to the door. I thought I had blown it and history was about to be rewritten. But she locked the door and flipped the open sign to closed and returned the four of us and dragged us to the back to a sleeping bag that she had in the back for nights that she would have to sleep in the store for the overnight deliveries. She opened it and practically tore off our clothes so that she could make love with all of us.

This was more intense than the first time we made love to her in that ally. And with each of us doing everything that we could think to make her cum fast and hard. She was in heaven and couldn't understand how we knew some of the things that we knew about her body. As her orgasm came she passed out in our arms. All of us were out of breath but I knew we had to get a move on things I placed her gently in the sleeping bag and while I did that I activated something the girls didn't see because they were gathering our clothes so we could get back to the TARDIS.

"Why are we leaving her there?" April asked. As I went to work at the TARDIS controls. "We have to get back to the Eri in the Cyberman invasion," I said. "But we don't even know where they took her," Jessica said as the TARDIS took flight. "We do now," I said flipping a switch and we landed and we rushed out to be met with the Cybermen facing off against us.

"Admit it you kind of missed us," I said looking at some of the Cybermen. "That device is the device known as the _TARDIS_ and it belongs to the Doctor." one of the Cybermen said as they pointed their weapons at us. "He left it to me not that long ago," I said spotting the one thing that I was looking for. "Now let me guess your ship crashed into the earth a few hundred years ago like the one under that department store in London. There was a natural disaster and they had to lay down new electrical lines which began to wake you up. Now you are trying to replenish your ranks by taking the local people and converting them into Cybermen." I said looking at them.

"But do you know where you went wrong?" I asked them. "You took her," I said pulling out the sonic screwdriver and pointing at Eri who was on the conversion table being converted into a Cyberman. There were some sparks as she began to glow. She had the first robotic layer of the cyber-conversion already but that layer was glowing the brightest of all. "What have you done?" one of Cybermen asked.

"Two things," I said as she glowed brighter just before returning to normal. "First, I have awoken the one thing that all Cybermen have tried to get rid of since your creation. Your feelings and emotions," I said to him. "That is impossible. Cyber-units do not feel emotions." a Cyberman said. "I didn't do it for everyone just her. Which brings me to the second thing that I did." I said as Eri sat up she looked at the girls and I. And at everyone around us many of them pointing their weapons at us. "He gave me a few upgrades," she said as she fired at a few of the Cybermen knocking them out of commission.

"I have never been happier to see a woman in my whole life," I said smiling at her as I went running to the controls she went to the side of the girls and started protecting them as they freed the few humans that have not been converted yet. I popped open a panel and started rooting around inside. "What are you doing?" April asked looking at me as Eri fired at a few more attacking Cybermen. "Pressing the proverbially big red threatening button. _**Everyone, get into the TARDIS!**_ " I yelled as the lights started to turn red to show that there was something wrong with the ship. As the TARDIS disappeared the Cybership blew up taking all of the Cybermen with it.

We landed topside and we let everyone off. Eri, April, Jessica, and Alicia were looking at them running in terror. "You're welcome," April said to them. "Girls wait here," I said getting back into the TARDIS and it disappeared again making the sound that both my father and I loved so much. I had to go back to the Eri that we left in the bookshop. I landed and went quickly inside to her. She was still asleep laying in the sleeping bag naked. I slimed down at her.

I knelt down next to my newest lover and kissed her cheek which caused her to begin to stir. "Good morning beautiful," I said smiling down at her. She started to sit up still a little groggy. "Where are the girls?" she asked smiling thinking about everything that had happened to her over the last few hours. "They had to leave we are going to be traveling for a while that's why we wanted the books. So they have to get everything ready." I lied to her. Then I gave her a kiss.

"But we all know one thing," I said to her. "What's that?" she asked with a smile. "We have fallen in love with the Japanese bookstore keeper," I said giving her another kiss. She smiled at me with love in her eyes. "But we are going to be leaving the country for a while. We'll be back for you. But we will be acting a little strange. And I want you to introduce yourself to us when you see us again." I said looking at her. "Why?" she asked confused. "You'll understand shortly afterward," I said giving her a kiss again.

I got up and started to walk out. " **WAIT!** " Eri said running to catch up with me. She was still naked but she wanted to do something. She then found four copies of the book that she had recommended for us to read. "I want you to take these," she said handing them to me. "Why?" I asked. "Because whenever you read them I want you to think of your bookstore keeper that's waiting for her lovers to return to her," she said with a smile. "And we will baby," I said giving her one last kiss before I left to return to her and the other girls.

Meanwhile back at the spot where I left the girls. "Where'd he go?" Eri asked. But, before anyone could answer they heard the sound of the TARDIS as I returned to the same spot I had left. And I came back out of the TARDIS holding four copies of the book that Eri had recommended in the bookshop. "Aren't those the books that I gave you when you told me that you were going to be coming back for me when you got back from your trip?" Eri asked seeing them. "The very same," I said with a smile handing the girls their copies of the book.

"You didn't give us any books... _unless_?" Jessica said looking at me. "Eri the TARDIS is a spaceship that can travel through time, which we did when we made love to you the first time for you. We didn't have time to wait until you woke up from your orgasm so we left to come and save you here and now. I just had to go back and tell you that we were going to come back for you but when you found us again it was an earlier version of us that didn't know who you were yet. And when you time travel like what we did the two points that you travel to move at about the same pace. Maybe if you're lucky you can muddle with it by a couple hours." I said.

"So let me get this straight the first time I met you was the second time you met me and when I pulled you into that back ally you were meeting me for the first time but it was the second time for me?" Eri asked. "That's right," I said looking at her. "That explains how you knew my body and what to do that could drive me crazy that first time," she said with a smile. "Speaking about your body. Why are you still in the Cyberform?" I asked with a smile. She smiled and the armor started to glow and recede into herself revealing her normal body, however, she was naked. "How did you do that?" Jessica asked as I rushed into the TARDIS for a coat to cover her up.

"I think they are called nanogenes," Eri said with a smile as she let me drape the coat over her shoulders. "When I carried her to the sleeping bag, I reactivated some nanogenes that my father left here on earth during World War II. They have been dormant all this time. But I found a small portion of them when we landed when we were about to make love with Eri the second/first time. And when I did I reprogrammed them to help Eri integrate the Cyberman tech seamlessly with her human form allowing her to take that Cyberform or revert to her normal form whenever she wanted. All I had to do was tag them to her when I reactivated them after we had made love. I also had them teach her how to do this. But she would still have been a Cyberman with that ability if it wasn't for one thing." I said looking at everyone.

"What's that?" Alicia asked with a smile. "The Cybermen can't handle emotional energy. Happiness, sadness, joy, misery, love, and lust. That is why I wanted all of us to pull out all the stops when it came to the second/first time we made love. Because I had the nanogenes bring those memories to the surface when I gave them the signal with my sonic screwdriver." I said.

"So our lust saved me?" Eri asked looking at me. "No," I said taking her hands in mine as the girls came to stand at her side. "It wasn't our lust that saved you. It was our love." I said giving her a kiss. "I know it seems strange but ever since we meet you we've wanted to spend the rest of our lives together," Alicia said with a smile. "Same here," Eri said with a matching smile. We each kissed her either on the cheeks or on the

"Now that we have Eri with us I have a question for you," April said to me as I was working at the control console trying to figure out where we should go next. The two of us were alone the others were down in the TARDIS getting Eri al settled into our bedroom. "What is it?" I asked her with a smile. "Why didn't the Cybermen want to take Jessica and I when they took Eri?" she asked me. "I told you spoilers," I said with a smile. "That's not what I wanted to hear," she said turning her back to me.

I came up behind her and took her into my arms. "If I could tell you I would. But this is too important and I don't know all of the details myself. So if you, Jessica or Alex find out. It could be bad for everyone." I said giving her a kiss on the neck. "Alex?" she asked. "Yes, she's apart of this too. That's why I don't want to take you both home yet." I said holding her tight. "I just wish you could just tell me something," April said looking over her shoulder.

I kissed her neck again. "Don't tell Jessica or Alex this but I wasn't outside your apartment by accident," I said to her. She looked over her shoulder shocked by this but also not so shocked because I knew something that she, Jessica, and Alex didn't about themselves. "When I was seven I found this photo of three very beautiful women. It was the reason for me always trying to arouse more than one woman at a time. I have been chasing those women for four hundred and seventeen years now. Never being able to talk to any one of them. Until a bag slipped from one of there hands." I said to her.

She looked at me. "Us?" she asked with a smile. "Correct. You've been my dream girl for longer then you've been alive." I said giving her another kiss. "That somehow makes me feel very special," she said with a smile. "I love you," I said smiling at her. "I love you too, but you're not going to tell me how you got a photo of us are you?" she asked. "Nope," I said with a smile. She giggled a little as the other girls came into the control room.

"So where to next lover?" Jessica asked with a smile. "I don't know. I've been thinking about that and I came up with one idea." I said. "And what's that?" Alicia asked. "I don't care where we go I just want it to be memorable," Eri said with a smile. "Yes, that's why I was thinking...why don't we set it on random?" I asked with a smile. "That sounds like fun," Alicia said with a smile.

I went to the console and set the right switches and we started bouncing around. And when we landed we smiled at each other as we went to the door and opened it. "Hello dear," we heard a female voice say just seconds after we opened the doors. Both Alicia and I recognized it right away. "You know these people?" another guy asked. "Of course she does," I said with a smile. "He is David and these are his girlfriends. Jessica Pellegrini, April Matsumoto, Alicia Long, and Goto Eri. And both David and Alicia are my only child." River said with a smile looking at the two of us. " _What?_ " everyone else that was there asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I stood there and watched as the spaceship flew off with my mother on it. She was heading to The Library and to her death. I had known that she was going to die but I couldn't tell her. " _Spoilers_ ," I said to myself as I watched the ship getting smaller and smaller. But I never hated that rule more than I did right now. That was when a man came up to me. "You couldn't tell her you know," he said somberly. Without even turning around I knew it was my father. "I know. It's just never been so hard to keep a spoiler in my life." I said turning to face my father.

That was when I noticed the face that he had. "Wait that's your forth face," I said noticing that and that he was as young as he was in all the photos that I had seen of him in that face. "Yes, I just regenerated a couple of days ago," he said with a smile. "So father, you've become the Curator haven't you?" I said looking at him with a slight smile. "Yes, I have. Come with me," he said leading the way to his TARDIS. We entered and I smiled at the console as I went to the controls.

It reminded me of the first time I saw the console when I was boy hundreds of years ago. And the moment that the TARDIS filled my head with how to fly her. She taught me how to stabilize her...and how boring that makes her. How I should only remove the breaks in the case of emergencies. And how to make an anti-grave swimming pool in a library. Which on paper doesn't sound like they go together but they actually go really really well together. I smiled at him as he flew the TARDIS to someplace I didn't know where. "Would you like some tea?" he asked after he landed. "Very British," I said with a smile as we exited the TARDIS. He smiled at me as he fixed some tea.

That's when I noticed where we were. "We're in the National Gallery in London," I said taking the cup from him. "The Under Gallery to be more precise," he said with a smile. "You know there are some people that know who you are, think that the Under Gallery if not the entire National Gallery is actually the TARDIS," I said with a smile after taking a sip. "Yes, I'm having them put in the round things as we speak," he said with a smile. "What are the round things?" I asked with a smile. "No idea," he said with a smile.

"So why did you bring me here father?" I asked him setting down my cup on a bench. "I'm an old man now I don't need to be traveling the universe to save it. I have you, my companions, and even a few-" he started to say. " _ **Spoilers!**_ " I said with a smile. He smiled at me. "Have you ever thought about talking to them?" he asked about Jessica, April, and Alex. "It never seems like the right time," I said to him. He then took something out of his pocket. "Maybe this will help," he said tossing me what he had pulled out.

I looked at what they were and was shocked. "These are-" I started. "My own personal keys to the TARDIS," he said as I took a seat on the bench. "Why?" I asked him shocked. "Son the TARDIS should always be traveling. That's what she has been doing since I stole her. Or she stole me it's hard to tell which some days." he said looking at me. "My time traveling the universe is done. Your time traveling the universe is now. And it may help you with your fears about those girls." he said looking at me.

"You're making me face my fears and passing the torch at the same time," I said with a smile. He gave a look that clearly said yes without saying it. "I hate you sometimes," I said standing up and giving him a hug with a smile. "No, you don't. I love you, son," he said with a smile. "I love you too dad," I said with a smile. "Now get out of here and make sure whatever you do with the TARDIS you have the time of your life," he said with a smile. I smiled at him as I entered his...my TARDIS.

I went to the controls and took off. I landed someplace in the United States and just walked around until I saw a car pull into a parking spot in front of an apartment complex. It was the girls I didn't know if I could talk to them especially after everything that I had just been through. Seeing my mother just before she went off and died and then my father surprised me and gave me his TARDIS. But Jessica had one of her bags slip from her hand and I just grabbed it without thinking and hoping I was ready for everything that was to come.

"Okay correct me if I'm wrong but I think there was something off about that sentence." the guy that spoke before said. "Wait I know who you are. You're Captain Jack Harkness aren't you?" I said looking at him. "How do you know him?" a man asked and I recognized immediately as the Tenth Doctor. But because River was here too I knew that he had to be the other one. "The same way I know that you are the product of a two-way biological meta-crisis. With the Doctor and Dana Noble." I said looking at him. "And how do you know that?" Rose asked.

As soon as she asked there was a flash of lightning and two people appeared. "Where are we?" a red-haired woman asked. " _Mother_?" River asked rushing to the woman's side and then she looked at the man that was standing next to her. " _Father_?" River said. She hugged both of them as I rushed back inside the TARDIS and dug the one thing I knew Amy Pond was going to need now. "What's that?" Jack asked me seeing that I was holding a bottle of dark liquid. "It's incredibly old scotch. She is going to need this after I say the following sentence." I said handing him the bottle.

" **GRANDMA!** " I said throwing my arms around her. Then I turned to him. "And _Grandpa Roranicus Pondicus_. I've always wanted to meet you two." I said smiling at the two of them. "River is he your son?" Amy asked her. "Yes, and the woman standing next to him is his parallel universe version of him but born a woman and not a man. And there dating each other." River said. I grabbed the bottle from Jack and handed it to Amy that looked like she could use a drink.

"And with the fact that my father is my grandmother's imaginary friend from when she was a little girl. My grandfather died like six times. And my mother was kidnapped really before she was born so that she could grow up and kill my father. That is not weird." I said with a smile as Amy took a swig from the bottle. She had just been made a grandmother to a grown man in under a few seconds so it was understandable. "You got to love our family of time travelers," Amy said after she took another swig.

"And who is your father?" the Meta-Crisis Doctor asked. "Well for lack of a better word, you," I said looking at him. "Wait, what?" Rose asked. Amy then looked at the suit that he was wearing. And she recognized it. "He does look like the Raggedy Man. Is this the face that he had before ours?" Amy asked looking at him. "Yes, he is a human version of him." River said and she explained what had happened to create him. "Then is she his wife?" Rory asked. "Maybe but it doesn't matter because he is not the Doctor. He is the Meta-Crisis Doctor." I said. "Then we don't have to call her 'Mom' right?" Alicia asked. "No." River, Rose, Meta-Crisis Doctor, and I said at the same time.

"I want to hear all of this from the Doctor he is inside yeah?" Meta-Crisis Doctor asked. "Actually no. He gave it to our son when he retired and became the Curator." River said. "How could you know-" I asked then I looked into her eyes and realized what I was looking at and I was shocked. "They had one of those lying around The Library?" I asked her. "One of what?" Rory asked. There was a click and Rivers head started to rotate 180 degrees to reveal that the back of her head was spoon shape.

"This version of her is what is known as a Spoon Head. It's a walking WiFi bay station that can hoover people in if they connect to them." I explained as River turned her head the right way around. "You see father never told you but...the first time he met River Song she died saving his life," I said looking at my grandmother. "But you know that man. He can never give up and he saved me to the biggest hard drive in the universe. I happened to find the portal to these old relics. And I was walking around The Library when I found myself here." River said. "And where is here?" April asked.

Alicia and I looked at the girls. They had kept quiet as we had this family reunion. But now they looked nervous about meeting my family like this. "Why are they nervous?" Amy asked looking at them. "Because they're my girlfriends meeting my family for the first time. Which they didn't expect." I said looking at everyone. "And as for where we are. I think that will give him some clues." I said pointing at a wall. On it was two words that looked like they were blasted into it: NO MORE.

"We can't be here," he said looking at it. "Where are we?" Rose asked him. "Arcadia." a female voice said. When we all turned around and saw men with guns being lead by a black woman. Eri turned into her Cyberform pointing her weapon at them. "General if I may. You brought all of us here. You even brought the TARDIS here, granted it was on random, but that is still an amazing feat. But if you don't want to regenerate again. Don't sneak up on my girlfriend who has a Cyberform carrying guns." I said come up to stand at Eri's side. "Noted," she said giving the indication to her men to put there weapons away.

Eri taking there lead returned to her normal form. But like before she was now naked and the Meta-Crisis Doctor gave her his coat to wear for the moment. "Who are you?" Jack asked eyeing both the men with guns and Eri. "They are members of the army here on Gallifrey," I said looking at everyone. " _Gallifrey_?" everyone asked. "Yeah, Gallifrey," I said almost nonchalantly. "But Gallifrey was destroyed." Meta-Crisis Doctor said. "Were you created before that face was a driving force for what happened?" the General asked. "Several years before," I said looking at her.

"A few years after you were created. The Doctor was pulled into the final day of the Time War." I said. "The entire war is time locked," he said. "Yes. But the weapon that the Doctor had tried to use to end the Time War by killing both Time Lords and Daleks alike was powerful." River said looking at him. "So powerful that it opened up windows throughout the Doctor's life bringing them together and they saved Gallifrey and the Time Lords. And because there was the Progenitor Arc the Dalek race was resurrected too. So the Time War ended without either side having to be destroyed." I said with a smile.

"Really?" he asked looking at River and me. "Really," I said with a smile knowing what that means to him. "But why are we here?" Rory asked her. "There are many reasons," she said looking at him. "Let me guess one. You want to know if the Doctor is coming back because of the Hybrid prophecy right?" I asked. "That is a part of this but there is more," she said. " _'Hybrid prophecy'_?" Rose asked. Meta-Crisis Doctor looked at her and took a deep breath.

"Years before the Time War there were echoes of the war to come. One such echo was that of the Hybrid," he said looking at Rose. "Two warrior races were going to come together and crossbreed a Hybrid. And the Hybrid will stand over the ruins of Gallifrey and unravel the Web of Time, breaking a billion billion hearts to heal its own. And Rassilon himself searched for information about the Hybrid with no luck." I said to everyone.

"Yes." the General said to everyone. "And you want us to help you stop this Hybrid?" Rory asked. At that River and I burst into laughter. Everyone looked at us. "Father dear, it has already happened." River said with a smile. "How did it already happen?" Meta-Crisis Doctor asked. "Oh come on 'Doctor'. You actually know the truth." I said with a smile. "Prophecies, history, legends. What are they really?" River asked. "Idle gossip." River and I said together.

"All the Time Lords got it wrong. He wasn't breaking a billion billion hearts to heal his own." River said with a smile. "Because it wasn't his heart he was trying to heal. It was Clara's the Doctor's companion." I said with a smile. "And yes the Hybrid _**IS**_ the Doctor. Because his mother was a human from Earth." River said smiling at the Meta-Crisis Doctor. "Why else would he show up on a backwater planet like the Earth as much as he does. He's visiting his other homeworld." I said looking at everyone. "And as for the rest of the prophecy, it is going to be fun." River said looking at the General.

"I don't know whether I should be scared or worried?" the General said looking at us. We just smiled at him. "But that is not the only thing we brought you here for. We need to get in contact with the Doctor," she said. "Why?" I asked. "It has to do with another prophecy that has surfaced," she said looking at me. I took a deep breath knowing what she was about to say. "The Union," we said together. "You've heard about it?" Amy asked looking at me. "Yes, he has." River said coming to stand at my side. "I'm fine mom," I said to her.

"It was not that long ago we ran into a guy that talked about the Union," Alicia said to everyone. "I've heard about them for a lot longer," I said to her and everyone else. The girls looked at me confused about how I could have heard about them before. "I started hearing about the union hundreds of years ago when I still young. At first, I was excited about it because of all the stories about my father, mother, and my grandparents." I said smiling at them. "Then when I got older and I started to think about everything young boys never think about and it got a little more serious.

"But like I said it's still idle gossip. There is no way of knowing for sure what the union is going to do. And if you actually try and stop it you create the very thing that you fear. You can't change history if you're part of it." I said looking at the General. She thought about it for a minute. "Do you believe that he already knows about this?" she asked looking at me. "I can guarantee that she does," I said looking at her.

"Did you just say she?" Meta-Crisis Doctor asked. "Yes, she. She regenerated into a Time Lady here recently." I said thinking about it. "How can that be?" Rose asked. "Regeneration, it's a lottery. In fact, this is my forth face, I was born a boy but for my first regeneration, I regenerated into a woman." I said turning to my girlfriends. "I was part of the first lesbian relationship on Earth. Man, she could tango." I said with a smile. Then I saw the girls faces. "No, I mean actually tango. I took her to a dance contest in the 31st century." I said.

"I thought we were the first women that you had taken to the TARDIS?" Jessica asked. "You were I got the TARDIS like an hour before I met you. But I did take her and others on dates throughout time and space. But before you four get jealous I was just trying to get in their pants. With you four, however, I want to have a future. A family. A life." I said taking them into my arms with them warming up to me after finding out that I had traveled with other women before.

"So you brought all of us here to get into contact with the Doctor?" Amy asked. "My guess is they were going to call more but when they realized that both River and I were two of the six people they had called they hoped that one of us would know where the Doctor is. And came to talk to us right here and right now." I said with a smile. "Correct," the General said looking at me. "There is still one thing I don't understand," Jack said looking at me.

"Eri and her Cyberform?" I asked. "Yes," he said looking at her. "We just got done with a Cyberman invasion in Japan. It resulted in Eri have gone through the beginning of Cyber-conversion. I was actually able to save her life thanks to you gas mask zombie." I said with a smile. "The nanogenes?" he asked. "He brought the Earth the nanogenes?" Eri asked with a smile.

"Yeah, he wanted to con my father into buying space junk during World War II that had nanogenes inside it. He crash landed it next to the corpse of a young boy and they _'fixed'_ him and then tried to _'fix'_ everyone else. Then my father reunited the boy with his mother. The nanogenes realized their mistake and fixed everyone. The boy was alive again and a little old lady who came to the hospital with one leg left with two. There was a war on and she had miscounted." I joked. And everyone smiled or giggled a little.

"Where to next?" I asked the girls as we had reentered the TARDIS after the General had sent everyone home. "Anywhere and everywhere," Alicia said with a smile. I flipped a switched and we were off. The girls had smiles on their faces as the place shuck about. I pumped a handle as I flew her smiling. Then we came to a stop. "Where are we?" April asked with a smile. "Victoria Era England. Should we go get dressed?" I asked but at that moment the TARDIS doors opened. "I could kiss you." a lizard lady I knew as Madam Vastra said seeing me. The girls looked at the both of us. "What?" they asked me together.


End file.
